Gain and Loss
by Pokegirl333
Summary: Rose Quartz loved humans. She abandoned her home for them. She fought in a war for them. She sacraficed almost everything for them. But Rose couldn't help but love some more than others.


Rose Quartz, even since she found out about them, had always been quite fond of humans.

So when she found out about her fellow gems' plans to annihilate their entire species, she couldn't very well sit idly by and let it happen. Rose gathered up an army of gems who shared her opinion, and they traveled the the humans' planet "Earth."

It was a long war. Rose lost many soldiers to the Homeworld forces. After a long battle, they won. It was a bittersweet victory, however, because she was only able to save three of her closest allies.

One was Garnet. She was a very in control gem. She tended to keep to herself, which was to be expected. Garnet was a fusion of two smaller gems, Ruby and Sapphire. Garnet was ridiculed on Homeword, and wanted freedom. That's why she joined Rose's army.

The second was Pearl. Pearl was a strategist. She could've done well as just a strategist, but insisted on fighting. Pearl was loyal to Rose, and pledged to stay by her side no matter what the cost. She wanted to fight for Rose for the rest if her life, which is why she joined Rose's army.

The third was Amethyst. Rose found Amethyst at a gem kindergarten. She was, as the surveyors of the kindergarten said, "overcooked." When Amethyst found out what was to happen to Earth, she was quite upset. She promised Rose that she would protect her home, and decided to join Rose's army.

The first hundred years or so after the war were the toughest. Rose felt responsible for the deaths of so many innocent gems. She felt heartbroken that she herself had survived while her comrades had fallen. Rose still loved the humans though.

She thought of herself as a guardian. The barrier between life and death for the humans at the hands of corrupted gems. So she made this her mission. Rose, along with her allies, would devote their lives to protecting the Earth and all it's inhabitants.

Though unexpected, Rose loved some of the humans on a personal level. She didn't mean to. Their lives were so short she should've known better, but she couldn't help it. But Rose lived forever, or until her gem shattered, and the humans lived at most about one hundred years.

She would always be left heartbroken when one of her lovers died. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl could do very little to comfort her at these times. It was like a drug. Rise knew it would hurt her in the end, but she couldn't help it.

Over the centuries, Rose wondered if anything would ever change. It wasn't until the 1980s when something did.

Rose didn't go into the town very often. There was no need to. There were a few occasions, however, where she did. One of these occasions was for a concert. A very talented young man, in Rose's opinion, was putting on a concert. However nobody showed up to attend. Rose, feeling sorry for the poor thing, decided to go.

She met up with him afterwards, and he was so cute she couldn't help but flirt a little bit. Rose knew not to get involved with this human. He had dreams, which he had to the Beach City for. She wasn't going to stop him, not with how short his lifespan was.

She did not expect it when he showed up at the temple and claimed that she was his dream. This human, Greg, was very different than any others she had met. Rose could tell. She treated him like a child, and he retaliated. Greg helped Rose to better understand Earthly relationships. They were together for a long time after that.

Rose, of course, noticed as Greg aged. She couldn't lose him to time, there was no way she would be able to bear it. Rose couldn't stop him from dying either, and she couldn't very well kill herself and abandon the Crystal Gems.

Then it hit her.

There was a way around all this. A way to not have to suffer the loss of Greg. A way to help the Crystal Gems carry on protecting humanity. A way to connect with humans better.

She would have a child.

Rose had always loved human children. They were naive and innocent, not to mention completely adorable. She didn't get to see them often, tough. Her child could help bring gems and humans together.

When Rose told Greg she wanted a baby, he was hesitant. After a while though, he came to agree with her. Rose shapeshifter a womb to carry the baby, and she got pregnant. A week before Garnet predicted she would give birth, Rose told the gems and Greg what would happen to her. That she would have to give up her physical form.

Garnet already knew this was coming, but was still deeply saddened by it. Pearl was in hysterics, she cried and cried, begging Rose not to go through with it. When she told her that there was no going back, Pearl shut herself in her room until the day the baby was to be born. Amethyst ran away, and didn't return until after the birth.

Greg blamed himself for Rose's sacrafice, and was with her every minute afterwards. He refused to cry in front of anyone, expecially Rose. He stayed up for days because Rose didn't need to sleep.

When the day came, everyone gathered around Rose. Well, everyone except Amethyst who was still missing. She was giving birth in Greg's van. It wasn't fancy, but it would work. Rose took her time saying goodbye to everyone. She gave a message to Pearl for Amethyst. Greg held her hand, silent tears running down his face. They smiled at each other as Rose's body began to fade away. The only sound was the loud sobs from Pearl.

Then she was gone. In her place a small bald baby was crying hysterically. He had a pink gem on his stomach. Nobody moved to comfort him, so he sat wailing. Finally Greg stepped forwards and picked up the baby. He was squishy and pink. He had small traces of black hair on his otherwise bald head. But he was Greg's son. He was Rose's son.

He was Steven Quartz Universe.

 **A/N: I did a thing. I've done a one-shot for Pearl and Rose now. Might do more for more characters, I don't know. I just finished watching Sadie's Song. I also just realized Steven's prettier than me. Of all the things, Rebecca. Why? MY SELF ESTEEM. IT BURNS.**


End file.
